Caliente como el hielo
by azaak
Summary: Serie de escritos calientes para la propuesta Nº 4 de LPdF. Lemmon. Oneshort HHr.
1. Húmedo

_Bueno, esto es una propuesta del foro LPdF en le que se imponen 5 palabras para un amigo invisible desconocido hasta que lea el escrito, así que allá va._

_Las palabras que me tocaron fueron las siguientes:_

**Entrometido **

**Brigada**

**Meñique **

**Explosión **

**Rechazo **

_Solo decir que a partir de hoy publicaré cada día un escrito, así no os torturaré con todo de golpe, y como me quedaron un poco largos, pues disfrutáis poco a poco, sin cansaros mucho de mi._

_Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos y este fic está realizado sin fines lucrativos. Así como la idea original de la propuesta que es de _**harryyher**

_Y sin enrollarme más os dejo con el resultado de la primera palabra impuesta._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Pues como no podía ser de otra manera se lo escribo, dedico y le cedo plena libertad para hacer lo que quiera con este escrito a mi amant… digo amigo invisible lemonero, al que estoy ansiosa por descubrir. Un placer ser la afortunada que escribió para ti. Espero que lo disfrutes. Un besazo y Feliz Navidad. **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CALIENTE COMO EL HIELO**

**HÚMEDO **_**(Rechazo)**_

Una ducha después de un entrenamiento de quidditch es lo normal entre los jugadores, pero cuando una chica se cuela en los vestuarios para ver al capitán en plena limpieza, pasa a ser perversión.

El resto de jugadores ya habían concluido su aseo personal y habían abandonado las instalaciones para dedicarse a otras actividades más productivas. Sólo el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor continuaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Sin alterarse, disfrutando del impacto del agua en su cuerpo, y de la paz de la solitaria estancia.

La prefecta de la casa de los leones se coló silenciosamente por la puerta trasera, solo utilizada en contadas ocasiones. Una vez dentro miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no la habían descubierto.

Al no hallar ninguna anomalía en el entorno procedió a descalzarse y desprenderse de la molesta túnica y corbata. El vapor de las duchas humedecía su camisa, pegándola completamente a su cuerpo y volviendo lacio su enmarañado cabello.

Se adentró con paso decidido a la "zona de lavado", buscando al chico que se demoraba en salir. En la última ducha se distinguía la silueta borrosa de un muchacho. No vaciló en dirigirse hacia allí. Sin duda era el.

Su mano se elevó para abrir la puerta, pero antes de alcanzarla esta se abrió sorpresivamente, revelando al muchacho de la cicatriz mojado y cubierto tan solo por una toalla en la cintura.

Sus ojos no reflejaban vergüenza o asombro, su expresión era de alivio y alegría, sosteniéndole la mirada a la castaña.

-Hermione… - sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

-Harry… - aceptó gustosa el ofrecimiento.

-Ya pensé que no venias. – dijo atrayéndola hacia él.

-Jamás te fallaría. – dijo abrazándose a su cuello.

-Lo se. – susurró rodeando su cintura mientras la ojimiel lo besaba apasionadamente.

-Que calor hace aquí. – dijo la chica separándose bruscamente y desabrochando un par de botones de su blusa. – Estoy empapada.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte – dijo recorriendo con la mirada la mojada camisa que se pegaba a su cuerpo, transparentándose completamente.

La muchacha se acercó sensualmente, apoyando su mano en el pecho del moreno. El ojiverde se deshizo de la camisa, mientras era atrapado en otro ardiente beso al que no se resistió.

-Mi falda también está mojada. – susurró contra su boca.

El obediente azabache retiró la prenda sin separar sus labios de ella. El vapor de las duchas seguía subiendo, cómplice de su intimidad, arrullándolos en su niebla.

Las prendas interiores no tardaron en caer abandonadas al suelo, entre fogosos roces e interminables besos. La bruja empujó al chico al interior de la ducha, mientras tiraba la toalla a su espalda.

Dos ojos observaban en la oscuridad el furtivo encuentro. Dos ojos rabiosos y tristes.

Ginny Weasley era testigo del amor profesado en ese vestuario. Consciente de que no sería ella quien despertaría al lado de su héroe. Sintiendo el **rechazo** de no ser la receptora de caricias cargadas de sentimiento. Celosa por no recibir esas miradas de Harry Potter. Pero comprendiendo, al fin, que ese lugar no le correspondía a ella. Ese puesto estuvo siempre ocupado por Hermione Granger. Y no pudo guardarles rencor, porque el destino estaba escrito y no había lugar para ella en esa historia de amor.

Y mientras se alejaba por el campo de quidditch sonrió, porque sus dos amigos merecían la felicidad más que nadie. Ella no era la elegida, pero sabía que esta vez el amor era verdadero.

****

**_FIN_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pues hasta aquí el primer lemon, la verdad es que este no ha salido muy largo, pero poco a poco va subiendo la intensidad y necesito explayarme más. Pero no adelanto nada, ya lo ires leyendo vosotros._

_Muchas gracias por tomaros la molestia de haber pasado por aquí. Y a mi amant... amigo invisible mandarte muchos besos y decirte que está escrito con todo el corazón para ti._

_Gracias de nuevo por pasaros a leer, felices fiestas y nos leemos mañana._

_Besazos ._

**Lucy**


	2. Infección

_Hola de nuevo, muchisimas gracias a todos por los reviews, de verdad, haceis mágica mi Navidad con vuestras lindas palabras. _

**surizuice**: _Gracias por tu review, de eso se trataba, de empezar poco a poco, espero que este te parezca más subidito, porque la cosa se calienta con cada escrito. Besazos._

**Mia Letters:**_ Que se que lo has leido, gracias por todo cielo, espero que este escrito te guste. Mil besos. _

_Oh mi amant... amiga invisible es **harryher**, no creo estar a la altura de esta gran escritora y además eres la precursora de la idea, pero haré lo que pueda por complacerte. _

_Bueno, ahora os dejo con la siguiente palabra, espero de corazón que os guste._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Con el permiso de mi querida amant...amiga invisible le dedico este escrito a la maravillosa Aradira, a la que quiero con locura y que hoy cumple años. Una traductora como ninguna y una persona aún más encantadora además de una artista que me ha regalado este precioso avantar y la firma que veis abajo.  
Muchas gracias por todo preciosa, espero que te guste y feliz cumpleaños. _ **

_Y por supuesto también dedicado a harryher, mi amant...amiga invisible. Espero que te guste._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CALIENTE COMO EL HIELO  **

INFECCIÓN (Explosión) 

Tenía que estar gafado, no había otra explicación para esto. Todo tenía que pasarle a él, era parte de una broma pesada y no se había dado cuenta, porque no podía haber otra explicación para que le sucedieran este tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué no podía ser solo Harry? un chico normal sin esa incesante mala suerte que lo rodeaba constantemente.

Se encontraba en su cama de Hogwarts, con una horrible infección urinaria que le estaba causando fiebre, vómitos y un terrible dolor al intentar hacer sus necesidades más básicas. Ron había estado burlándose de él el día anterior por sus constantes ganas de ir al baño, pero esa mañana todo había ido a peor, siendo imposible levantarse de la cama con esas punzadas en el abdomen.

La señora Pomfrey había ido a verle y al ver su compungido estado había decido no moverlo de su dormitorio y administrarle unas pociones curativas y mucho líquido para eliminar los parásitos causantes de la enfermedad.

Si todo salía bien en un par de días estaría mucho mejor, y con un poco de suerte mañana ya podría ir al baño casi con normalidad. Pero hasta entonces la sola visión de la puerta del servicio le producía un insoportable malestar que le provocaba incluso nauseas.

El sol de la tarde entraba por la ventana cuando Hermione fue a visitarlo, lo que indicaba que serían alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Su mano fría contrastaba con su frente caliente, lo que le hizo estremecerse cuando esta hizo contacto con su sudorosa piel.

-Estás ardiendo. – susurró acariciando su mojado cabello.

-Es-to-y bi-een. – articuló entre temblores.

-Ya lo veo. – sonrió la castaña.

La chica se perdió un momento en el interior de la estancia, fuera del campo de visión del moreno, que tampoco podía ver mucho sin sus gafas. A los pocos segundos regresó con un paño y un cuenco con agua. Empapó el paño en el agua y lo puso en la frente del ojiverde, que notó el alivio del agua en su cuerpo, mientras caía sin poder evitarlo en el sopor incitado por los calmantes administrados.

Una hora después despertó de su inconsciencia encontrando a la ojimiel todavía sentada en el borde de su cama mojando de vez en cuando el paño en el agua.

-Aún estás aquí. – murmuró el azabache ya sin temblores.

-No pensarías que iba a dejarte, y más con lo que me ha costado que me dejaran subir a verte.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Que Ron piensa que son cosas de hombres y que yo no puedo estar aquí porque es demasiado vergonzoso para ti.

-Pero yo quiero que estés aquí, me gusta que estés conmigo.

-Y a mi me gusta estar cuando me necesitas y cuidar de ti.

-Pues ahora te necesito urgentemente.

El mago se incorporó trabajosamente, poniéndose las gafas y sentándose en la cama para intentar levantarse. La prefecta lo ayudó a alzarse y lo guió agarrándolo de la cintura, siguiendo el ritmo de sus pasos cortos e inseguros hacia el baño. Su húmedo pijama se pegaba a su cuerpo, dándole una apariencia infantil con su pelo revuelto.

La bruja lo llevó hasta enfrente del inodoro, levantando incluso la tapa para facilitarle la tarea al muchacho, pero cuando estaba a punto de retirarse para dejarle algo de intimidad el chico la retuvo.

-No te vayas, necesito ayuda para no caerme.

-No me iré, solo me daré la vuelta y te sujetaré de espaldas.

-Bien. – fue su escueta respuesta.

Con la castaña de espaldas y una mano agarrada a su hombro, el moreno consiguió bajar sus pantalones y boxer, pero su presión en el jersey de la joven la hizo comprender que algo no estaba bien.

El ojiverde apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la chica, donde su mano aún se agarraba con desesperación, lanzando un gemido ahogado.

-¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó acariciándole la cabeza con la mano que tenia libre.

Su cabeza se movió de arriba a bajo con gesto afirmativo mientras sus labios apretados impedían que soltara toda su angustia.

-Deja que te ayude.

Con un poco de dificultad consiguió girar de nuevo mientras el mago se apoyaba ahora en su otro hombro padeciendo su particular calvario. Con determinación la ojimiel dirigió la mirada a la parte del cuerpo que su amigo sujetaba con la mano un poco temblorosa.

Sus dedos se cerraron con suavidad en torno al miembro de su amigo, un poco hinchado a causa de la irritación.

-Vamos Harry – susurró dulcemente.

-Hermione, no puedo. – casi rogó el chico.

-Solo un poco más. – insistió.

Sus dedos masajearon su virilidad, estimulándola para alejar esas horribles sensaciones que atormentaban al Gryffindor. La mano del muchacho se aferró con más fuerza al suéter de su portadora, intentando controlar su respiración acelerada.

Las manos femeninas seguían acariciando su hombría, su suave roce intentaba apaciguar el dolor que el moreno sentía, pero solo lograba que su agarre desesperado aumentara.

Quizá si continuaba calmándolo con el vaivén de su mano pasaría ese insoportable sufrimiento, y con esa idea en la cabeza la castaña continuó con su recorrido por el órgano masculino.

La respiración del joven aumentó hasta hacerse entrecortada y jadeante. La ojimiel cada vez era más consciente de las sensaciones que estaba provocando en el acongojado azabache, y resolvió que esa era la clave para lograr que ese malestar pasara.

Su mano siguió moviéndose cada vez más rápido, pero sin perder en ningún momento la suavidad de su agarre. Sus manos empezaron a sudar debido a la excitación, el miembro que sujetaba se endurecía entre sus dedos, mientras su desconcertado dueño apretaba los puños mientras dejaba escapar pequeños jadeos.

Era la primera vez que tocaba algo como aquello pero Harry la necesitaba y ella estaba disfrutándolo incluso mas que el. Sentía su textura, su juventud y su soledad por haber pasado tanto tiempo escondido sin nadie que lo mimara, ella era la primera en acariciarlo como si fuera un tesoro, era la única que había conseguido avivarlo de su aletargado sueño, ella había despertado a la bestia y ahora tenia pleno control sobre ella.

Los ojos del chico permanecían fuertemente cerrados, el placer extendiéndose, dejando de sentir ese horrible dolor, siendo consciente más que nunca de las mágicas manos de Hermione sujetando algo tan personal.

-Será mejor que pares. – logró prenunciar con algo parecido a un gruñido.

-No pienso parar ahora. – contentó casi tan excitada como él.

Y siguió recorriendo toda su extensión sin detenerse, era imposible resistirse, y sus esfuerzos no valían nada estando tan débil y con su amiga tan incapaz como el de negarse esa nueva y deliciosa sensación. Con un último esfuerzo soltó su órgano, dándole plena libertad sobre él.

Ya había perdido el control, casi jadeaba tanto como él, su explosión de deseo era equivalente a todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, era como hacérselo a ella misma, su conexión era tal que incluso la improvisada masturbación la estaba haciendo perder la cabeza viendo como el ojiverde se venia. Era algo inexplicable sentir como iba llegando al clímax por causa de ella, como todo lo que estaba sintiendo y gimiendo era gracias a sus manos. Ella tenia el control, pero el la tenia a ella y juntos estaban completos, sintiendo, gozando. El moreno se atrevió a levantar la vista un segundo, el deseo brillando en sus ojos, el beso llegó salvaje y fogoso, mientras el movimiento seguía entre sus piernas.

El entusiasmo estaba traspasando las barreras de la simple ayuda, todo era mucho más, siempre había sido mucho más, solo que la chispa no se había dado hasta ahora y una vez encendida era imposible apagarla hasta que no se consumiera por completo.

Todo dejo de tener sentido, la cordura se alejó dando paso al súbito placer supremo, sus manos sujetaban la erecta hombría, casi con desesperación, sus piernas temblaban por la inminente llegada de la esperada culminación. Los espasmos acudieron a su cuerpo cuando su nombre fue exclamado con infinita avidez de esos labios sensuales y pálidos, que hace apenas unos minutos le rogaban por que lo ayudara.

Un gemido ronco, que ella acompañó con un jadeo áspero y la **explosión** fue recibida en su mano, ahora pegajosa mientras el esperma resbalaba por ella, aun así no pensaba soltarlo, su sonrisa de triunfo brilló mezclada con alivio al sentir relajado al muchacho. La orina acudió segundos después, casi bendiciendo con su presencia el insólito momento.

Su mano se soltó un momento, mientras trataba de limpiar su sudoroso rostro. Intentando recobrar el aliento, consiguió mirarla con la gratitud plasmada en sus ojos.

-Eso ha sido… Gracias. – contestó sin palabras.

-Lo se, para mi también ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – respondió ruborizada.

-Creo que nunca me había sentido así. – dijo sinceramente.

La castaña se limitó a sonreír, siendo correspondida por el ojiverde. Había algo más en esa acción depravada que hacia que fuese especial, todos los sentimientos que habían desencadenado aquello. No era solo un calentón casual, era la demostración de que lo que para otros era ofensivo e incluso una aberración contra la amistad para ellos era una muestra más de todo el amor que se profesaban.

El moreno se subió los pantalones mientras la prefecta se limpiaba la mano manchada. La vergüenza dejando paso a la gratitud y el afecto. Y juntos, como siempre emprendieron el camino de vuelta al cuarto, como lo que siempre fueron, como lo que siempre debieron ser, simplemente ellos.

_**FIN** _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto y no se como quedó, juzgar vosotros mismos._

_Ya se va notando que la temperatura sube con cada escrito, bueno, eso es lo que pretendo, xD, calentar poco a poco, no todo de golpe._

_Nos leemos mañana de nuevo, gracias por leer._

_Besazos . _

**Lucy**


	3. Penumbras

_Yo de nuevo, para variar, xD, pero esta vez vengo con algo más intenso. _

_Gracias a todos por pasaros a leer y sobretodo a los que dejais review._

**Josefiina:**_ Si, xD, a mi también me sorprendió que lo hiciera, pero ella con tal de ayudar a su amigo. Feliz año a ti también._

**lunita:**_ Me alegro de que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos, espero que este también sea de tu agrado._

**surizuice:** _A mi también me encanta esta pareja, así que ha seguir disfrutando._

**vaaale:**_ Hola wapa, por supuesto que acepto escribir contigo, para mi sería un honor, pero no entiendo bien tu msn, así que voy a mandarte un review a tu fic para que me contestes directamente y así ponernos manos a la obra. Mientras, espero que esto te guste. Besos._

**Malu Daidoji:**_ Muchas gracias por escribir, espero que disfrutes._

**dana lily potter:**_ Menos mal que me avisaste, el primer capítulo estaba ne ranking M, pero seguramente toqué algo y lo cambié a T, pero gracias por darte cuenta, ya puedes leerlo en el ranking apropiado._

**Zarland-black93:**_ Espero que pronto te quiten el castigo, mira que castigarte en Navidad, pero bueno espero que tarde o temprano lo leas. Besos._

**Monika Granger:** _Hola preciosa, me alegra que te divirtieras, me hace mucha ilusión que estés po aquí. Sigue disfrutando y un monton de besazos._

_Y a mi queria **Aradira**, gracias, vales millones niña y te mereces eso y mucho más. Te quiero montones._

_Y ahora el siguiente escrito que marca el ecuador de mis palabras._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hoy se lo dedico con especial cariño a mi linda _Manzanita_, que cumple años. Espeor que pases un feliz dia y que tengas toda la felicidad que mereces. Ojalá te guste porque te lo dedico con todo mi corazón. Besazos. _**

Y por supuesto para mi maravillosa amant...amiga invisible harryher_, espero que te guste. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CALIENTE COMO EL HIELO **

PENUMBRAS _(Entrometido)_

La noche del 30 de Julio estaba siendo la más calurosa del verano hasta el momento, por suerte estaba en La Madriguera con su verdadera familia y no en Privet Drive con sus tíos.

Los Weasleys habían ido a recogerlo esa tarde dándole un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado y ahora se encontraba recostado felizmente junto a Ron, en la habitación de este último, pensando en el feliz recibimiento de esa entrañable familia y el abrazo de Hermione, que lo había hecho sentir en casa.

-Harry, amigo ¿No tienes calor? – preguntó el pelirrojo desde su cama.

-Si, pero no puedo quitarme más ropa. – contestó el moreno.

-Quítate la ropa interior.

-Ron, si quieres verme desnudo te sugiero que busques otra forma de conseguirlo, esta no funcionando.

-¿Qué dices? – Negó rápidamente – Ni en mis peores pesadillas. Solo era una sugerencia, yo no llevo nada y estoy más fresquito.

-¿En serio?, pero si estás tapado con la sábana.

-Ya, pero la sábana es de un material más fino que los boxers y de vez en cuando entra una corriente de aire.

-De acuerdo, lo probaré. – dijo lanzando sus boxers al suelo.

-¿A que estás mucho mejor?

-Me encuentro raro.

-Te acostumbrarás.

-Buenas noches. – dijo zanjando la charla.

-Buenas noches. – le contestó su amigo.

Pero no podía dormirse, no solo por sentirse raro sin ropa, el motivo era que se encontraba demasiado nervioso, en unos minutos cumpliría 16 años y por una vez estaba deseando que fuera por la mañana para celebrarlo con gente a la que quería.

A su lado el ojiazul dormía a pierna suelta sin más preocupaciones, como había echado de menos su sueño despreocupado.

Las campanadas del reloj anunciaron las doce, oficialmente ya tenia 16 años.

Segundos después la puerta del cuarto chirrió al abrirse. Las sombras revelaron una figura femenina que se acercó a su cama. La reconocería en cualquier parte, incluso en la oscuridad y sin gafas. Era Hermione.

Tanteo hasta su mesilla de noche y dejó algo junto a sus gafas. Pero antes de poder escapar el muchacho la tomó de la muñeca, sorprendiéndola.

-Harry, estás despierto.

-Hermione ¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?

-Quería ser la primera en darte el regalo. – dijo sonriendo. – pero así seré también la primera en felicitarte.

Y sin hacerse esperar se lanzó sobre el ojiverde en un estrecho abrazo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias. – dijo devolviéndole el apretón.

-¿Quieres abrirlo ahora? – dijo sentándose en la cama y tendiéndole los anteojos.

En las penumbras de la habitación pudo distinguirla. Con su diminuto camisón rosado, de raso brillante, que dejaba entrever más de lo que pretendía, con esos finos tirantes que se escurrían por sus hombros, su pelo suelto cayendo por su espalda y sus ojos expectantes porque abriera el regalo.

Tomó la cajita que le tendía y la abrió con cuidado, dentro había un simple colgante, que fue el regalo más maravilloso de su vida.

-Era de Sirius. – Explicó mientras él lo miraba - Lo encontré mientras limpiábamos su cuarto este verano. Pensé que te gustaría.

Sus ojos acuosos la enfocaron un poco borrosa, se quitó las gafas restregando sus ojos y no resistió el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca. –Dijo entre lágrimas mientras se aferraba a ella – Gracias.

-Sabía que te gustaría. – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Lentamente fue retirando la cara de su hombro para mirarla directamente. La castaña limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos, retiró las gafas y el regalo y los dejó en la mesita. Seguidamente ayudó al moreno a tumbarse en la cama y se acercó hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

-Aún tengo otro regalo para ti. – susurró para después besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Un tierno beso que duró apenas un instante, pero en el que estaban plasmados demasiados sentimientos para tratarse tan solo de un roce.

El aire volvió a correr entre ellos cuando se separaron. La ojimiel se levantó para retirarse a su dormitorio cuando el buscador tiró de su mano para volver a besarla, esta vez sin detenerse en contemplaciones.

-Te estás aprovechando. – sonrió contra sus labios, tumbada sobre él.

-Es mi cumpleaños, solo estoy gozando de mi regalo.

El beso se volvió más apasionado sin que ninguno de los dos lo impidiera. Las manos perdieron el control en algún momento del intenso intercambio de sus lenguas, adentrándose sobre la poca ropa que portaban.

-Será mejor que me vaya, Ron puede despertarse en cualquier momento.

-Se nota que no has compartido nunca cuarto con él. Duerme como una marmota y es imposible despertarlo cuando ronca de esa manera.

La prefecta lo besó por, lo que ella consideraba, última vez esa noche, acompañando la muestra de afecto con una inocente caricia a lo largo de su espalda, que terminó de forma no tan casta, en su trasero.

-No llevas nada. – se asombró la bruja deteniendo la caricia en sus glúteos.

El azabache se revolvió incomodo.

-Hacía demasiado calor. – contestó algo cohibido.

La chica recobró el interés repentinamente y para asombro del mago se deslizó dentro de su cama, acomodándose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Ahora eres tu la que se está aprovechando. – dijo mientras el deseo crecía con mayor intensidad en su cuerpo.

-Pero antes no sabía que estabas en clara desventaja. – debatió contra su cuello.

Las manos del muchacho se animaron a participar subiendo por sus rodillas y muslos hasta capturar su trasero entre ellas, levantando ligeramente el camisón para mayor acceso.

La castaña revolvió su rebelde cabello mientras el ojiverde succionaba sus senos a través de la suave tela, entreviéndose sus erectos pezones por sobre esta.

La chica se apartó de él repentinamente, levantándose súbitamente de la cama hasta quedar de pie a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre¿Hice algo mal?

-No sabes que para disfrutar de un regalo primero tienes que quitarle el envoltorio. – dijo sensualmente.

El camisón cayó a sus pies, revelando tan solo unas braguitas rosadas, que le impedían verla en todo su esplendor.

El mago la atrajo hacia sí, apartando la molesta sábana entre ellos mientras ella se colocaba sobre él. Su ropa interior duró tan solo unos segundos antes de que el Gryffindor la desechara, yendo a parar quien sabe a donde.

La pasión envolvió sus cuerpos, que se retorcían en una frenética danza por conseguir dar más al otro. Las manos acariciaban por todas partes mientras giraban quedando el arriba, conociendo nuevos continentes en piel ajena, despertando sensaciones nunca antes sentidas, rindiéndose al deseo voraz de sus corazones.

El moreno traspasó la barrera que la cubría, siendo el primero y único que lo haría. El ritmo aumento y con ello la neblina que se formaba en torno a la realidad. Esto era el paraíso y ella la diosa que lo custodiaba. Y la besó con urgencia, llenándose de ella, saciando su sed en el manantial de su boca.

Ella lo recibió ansiosa. Imposible escapar de la prisión de su labios. No sabia donde estaba, no recordaba ni su propio nombre, que importaba si esto era el cielo o el infierno, se sentía tan bien… lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a su amante mientras perdía la poca razón que le quedaba.

Los gemidos fueron ahogados por los besos, y así como empezó todo acabó, con la explosión de las más maravillosas sensaciones esparcidas por su cuerpo.

El delirante sonido de sus respiraciones aceleradas era sofocado por los ronquidos de la cama de al lado, donde el pelirrojo dormía ajeno a lo allí acontecido.

La chica sonrió capturando sus labios de nuevo.

-Feliz cumpleaños. – susurró contra su oído.

-El mejor, sin duda. – contestó tapándola con la sábana.

Acomodándose sobre su pecho el sueño se apoderó de ellos, mientras la sonrisa seguía patente en su cara. Ese había sido el mejor cumpleaños.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol lo despertó con sus brillantes rayos cegándolo, por lo menos el sofocante calor era un poco más soportable que en la noche.

Sus tripas sonaron mientras se desperezaba, notando alguna prenda bajo sus dedos. El era ordenado dentro de su desorden.

Pensó en el copioso desayuno que le esperaba cuando a su mente acudió de repente la fecha del día: era el cumpleaños de Harry.

Giró rápidamente para felicitar a su amigo, pero su expresión entusiasmada cambió a una de asombro al comprobar que no estaba solo.

Dos bultos se movieron en la cama del moreno. Tanteando sobre la mesita el chico encontró sus gafas enfocando la cara perpleja que lo miraba.

-Buenos días Ron. – saludó el azabache distraído.

Una melena castaña reveló a la misteriosa acompañante de su amigo.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó sorprendido.

El de gafas giró sobresaltado al recordar todo lo vivido la noche anterior.

Sin perder la compostura la chica sonrió a su amante mientras se incorporaba, la sábana firmemente sujeta a su cuerpo.

Los tres se miraron vergonzosamente antes de interrumpir ese silencio incomodo.

-No quiero ser **entrometido**, - comenzó el pecoso – pero ¿Se puede saber como habéis llegado a esto?

-Solo quería ser la primera en darle a Harry mi regalo. – contestó la ojimiel defendiéndose.

-Pues parece ser que lo ha disfrutado. – contestó suspicaz.

-No ese regalo. – dijo sonrojada.

-¿Es que había otro? – dijo alarmado. – creo que no quiero saberlo.

Se inclinó para apartar la sábana cuando recordó que estaba desnudo. Agarró la prenda que antes había palpado para cubrirse y salir de allí. Pero no se esperaba que fuera algo rosita. Desde cuando tenía él algo de ese color.

-Ron ¿Te importaría devolverme mi ropa interior? – anunció la prefecta.

-¡QUE! – gritó sonrojado mientras salía corriendo como su madre lo trajo al mundo por toda la casa.

-Ni que mordiese – comentó el moreno asombrado por su reacción.

Los dos amantes se miraron extrañados para después explotar en carcajadas, escuchando desde abajo los gritos de la señora Weasley.

**_FIN_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pues hasta aquí otra palabra, el final queda un poco ambiguo, pero allá cada cual con lo que quiera imaginar. _

Para cualquier comentario solo dejen su review, xD.

Nos leemos mañana.

Besazos . 

**Lucy**


	4. Fantasías

_Pues aquí de nuevo en nuestra cita diaria, gracias por seguir ahí apoyando con vuestros maravillosos comentarios. _

**araneli h y hr:**_ Hola wapa, gracais por tu comentario, me alegro de que te gsutara. Espero leer pronto algo tuyo y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedirmela. Besazos._

**vaaaale:**_ Hola wapisima, gracias por seguir aquí, ahora ya somos oficialmente socias, jeje, me gusta como suena. Sigue disfrutando. Hablamos pronto. Besazos de caramelo.. _

**Malu Daidoji:** _Si, son muy atrevidos o estaban muy desesperados, xD. Sigue disfrutando, que aún no se han acabado las sorpresas. Besos._

**Zarland-black93:**_ Que bueno que pudieras leerlo. No sufras pon tu castigo, parece que la gente se ablanda en Navidad y se apiadarán de ti. Mientras te traigo esto para hacer más llevadero tu calvario. Besotes. _

**Monika Granger:**_ Hola preciosa. Me encanta que te diviertas tanto leyendo los capítulos, pero cuidado no te atragantes, no se que haria sin ti. Pensé que nadie iba a darse cuenta de lo de la ropa interior, pero estaba pensado a proposito, me alegro que te dieras cuenta del detalle porque lo más insignificante luego siempre es lo más importante, y nada está escrito al azar. Besazos y abrazos. _

**MIRI DE AR:**_ Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también lo disfrutes. y gracais por dejar tu valiosa opinión. Besos._

_Y seguimos calentandonos, espero que os guste la palabra de hoy. Haber si vuelve mi querida amant... amiga invisible, te echo de menos. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Pues como ya he insinuado antes, este escrito está dedicado a _missyumikov_, un poco pronto, pero espero que lo disfrutes. Mil besazos. _ **

_Y también a _harryher_, mi amant..amiga invisible, a quien echo de menos por estos lugares. Espero que lo disfrutes._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CALIENTE COMO EL HIELO **

FANTASÍAS_ (Brigada)_

Sentada en su sillón favorito de la Sala Común la alumna más inteligente de todo Hogwarts esperaba como todas las mañanas a sus dos mejores amigos para bajar al Gran Comedor. Pero al contrario que todos los días no estaba impaciente por que llegaran, su mente se encontraba muy lejos de allí, mientras su labio inferior era apresado con fuerza.

-Hermione ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó un muchacho de gafas – si sigues mordiéndote así te vas a quedar sin labio.

-Si claro – exclamó de repente. - Solo os estaba esperando.

-¿Y ya está? – se extrañó el pelirrojo – ¿ni un grito ni un reproche por haber tardado?

-No, hoy me he levantado de muy buen humor.

-Ahora enserio¿Qué te pasa? – inquirió el Weasley.

-Nada, solo he tenido un sueño un poco agitado…

-Yo he soñado algo muy raro esta noche – la cortó el pecoso mientras andaban. – Estaba en el jardín de mi casa y llovían caramelos y dulces, y por eso me he despertado con esta hambre atroz.

-Ron, tú siempre te despiertas con apetito, sea la hora que sea. – rió el ojiverde mientras cruzaban el Gran Salón.

-Si, y a saber que sueñas tu, porque nunca comes mucho por las mañanas.

-Ya sabéis, lo de siempre. – contestó desganado.

-Asesinatos, sueños con pasillos interminables y profecías, conexiones con Quien-vosotros-sabéis,…

-Si, pero últimamente sueño con Sirius. – dijo mientras se sentaban, la ojimiel enfrente de los otros dos.

-Bueno Hermione¿Y qué has soñado tu? – dijo dirigiéndose a la chica para quitarle tensión al momento.

-Con Harry. – dijo mientras se llevaba una tostada a la boca.

-¿No podrías ser un poco más especifica? – Preguntó muerto de curiosidad - ¿Qué pasaba?

-Que hacíamos el amor. – dijo tranquilamente.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. El moreno escupió el zumo que bebía en ese momento, por suerte no manchó a nadie. El ojiazul se ahogaba con un bollo mientras intentaba recuperar el habla.

-¡QUÉ! – consiguió decir al fin. – ¡Que clase de sueño es ese! Por Merlín, es tu amigo.

-Ron, no hace falta que grites. – dijo mientras dejaba su taza de café sobre la mesa. – solo ha sido un sueño.

-Pues por la cara de felicidad que traes hoy, parece que te ha gustado mucho.

-Por todos lo cielos¿es que nunca has tenido un sueño erótico?

-Si, pero no con mis amigas.

-Pues es de lo más normal, son las personas con las que más tiempo pasas.

-¿No llegaríais hasta el final? – siguió en sus trece el colorado.

-¿También quieres los detalles? Cualquiera diría que nos hemos acostado de verdad.

-No digas eso ni en broma.

-¿Y que si sucediera? No es de tu incumbencia, yo no soy tu propiedad.

-Es que sería tan raro, es como si Ginny y yo…

-Pero nosotros no somos hermanos. – dijo mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los del azabache, que bajó la vista ante la significativa mirada.

-¿Serias capaz de hacerlo de verdad? – inquirió viendo la reacción de la prefecta.

La bruja se inclinó hacia delante para que solo los dos chicos pudieran oírla, ya que el tono de la conversación había atraído algunas miradas curiosas.

-Si Harry es la mitad de bueno que en mi sueño… - dijo con tono malicioso, dejando a propósito la frase incompleta para horror del pelirrojo.

Volviendo a su posición normal en la mesa, se mordió inconsciente el labio inferior recordando su maravilloso sueño unos instantes. Ahora que se fijaba en el cuerpo de su amigo estaba segura de que aún era mejor que en su subconsciente.

-Los sueños son deseos reprimidos del subconsciente. – contestó el ojiverde sorprendiendo a los dos prefectos de Gryffindor.

La castaña sonrió al mago mientras el guardián entraba de nuevo en un estado de nerviosismo en el que no se le entendía nada.

La ojimiel recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse a clase de Runas.

-Por cierto Ron, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, me gusto mucho.

Y se marchó sonriente, dejando al de gafas con una sonrisa en los labios y a un Weasley en pleno ataque de histeria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dos horas después la chica salía de su clase, dispuesta a pasar el resto de la mañana libre en la biblioteca. En la puerta del aula un moreno de ojos verdes la esperaba recostado contra la pared.

-¿Que haces aquí? – se sonrojo al recordar su despedida esa mañana.

-Tenemos que hablar. – dijo mientras entraba en la clase vacía. – he visto como me mirabas esta mañana.

-Fue un sueño demasiado vívido, solo estaba recordándolo.

El chico se acercó hasta arrinconarla contra la pared, poniendo un brazo a cada lado para impedirle la huida.

-Pues has tenido suerte, porque hoy tu sueño puede hacerse realidad. ¿Quieres que tu fantasía deje de ser una mera ilusión?

Sus ojos estaban absortos en las esmeraldas mientras su mente solo necesito un instante para decidirse. Y lo besó. Lo beso como nunca hubiese imaginado. Salvaje, voraz, fogosa como en su sueño. Como un animal en celo agarra a su presa. Lamiendo, mordiendo, impregnándose del sabor de sus labios, capturando su lengua en una complicada maniobra.

-Espero que estés a la altura del semental de mi sueño. – dijo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Tu solo guíame, yo haré el resto. – dijo mientras sus manos empezaban a tomar confianza levantando levemente la camisa.

La muchacha levantó los brazos, mientras el mago tenia plena libertad en su cuerpo, veía, tocaba, chupaba, se deleitaba en su cuerpo mientras desabrochaba los botones, uno por uno, recorriendo con su boca el camino hacia abajo.

Sus ojos refulgían, irradiando su propio deseo, mientas contemplaba el cuerpo resplandeciente de la bruja, ya sin camisa. Y siguió bajando, llevándose de camino falda, medias y zapatos.

Sus manos quemaban cuando la rozaban, un calor delicioso que se extendía por todo su organismo, pero ahora era su turno y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Sin ninguna delicadeza empujó al moreno, que se encontraba de rodillas acariciando su pierna. Este se desplomó sentado mientras contemplaba como la chica se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura.

-En el suelo, muy práctico. – murmuró cuando se sentó sobre él.

-Esto solo acaba de empezar. – sonrió enigmática.

Y lentamente, como en su sueño, infringió la tortura de su lengua sobre su ardiente piel. La camisa desapareció, ya se encontraba descalzo, era rápida y sigilosa, como una pantera. Se movía sensual y confiada, despacio, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que provocaba en el ojiverde pero sin renunciar a su propio placer. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer y lo que provocaba, como si ya hubiese hecho esto antes, y en cierto modo así era. Ya se conocían íntimamente, habían estado juntos antes, una vez en un sueño.

Podía estar en la mente de todos, pendientes siempre de sus movimientos, pero solo le interesaba seguir cumpliendo esa fantasía cada vez más real. Y por primera vez deseó no pasar desapercibido, ser el mejor porque ella se lo merecía.

Más y más calor, las sombras danzaron por su cuerpo mientras las prendas volaban libres por la habitación. Con osada determinación bajó sus pantalones, su atenta mirada no se apartaba de ella. Sus manos manoseaban la carne febril, aumentando la temperatura hasta límites insospechados. Ya se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones.

La castaña se tumbó sobre el chico, pero el volteó dejándola bajo su cuerpo y capturando de nuevo sus labios. Sus manos se movieron liberando sus pechos.

Su vello se erizó, el azabache esta siguiendo su propio instinto, pero sus movimientos y caricias tenían la misma intensidad y suavidad que su sueño. Su lengua la hacia estremecer, pero la manera de tocarla, la forma en la que sus dedos se deslizaban era idéntica, como si ya las hubiese sentido.

Su perturbadora paciencia lo hacia más irresistible, tan lento, tan suave que era casi erótico. Solo conseguía que su deseo aumentara y sus ganas por ser suya se intensificaran haciéndole perder el poco control que le quedaba.

Sus manos masajearon adaptándose limpiamente a sus firmes senos, sintiéndose desfallecer ante tan placenteras sensaciones. Lubricados en el sudor de sus cuerpos y en la lujuria persistente, solo un pensamiento acudió a su cabeza mientras lo único que se oían eran sus propios jadeos: Si tenía que morir, que fuera en los brazos de su amante. El cielo tenia que ser esto.

La mano del chico siguió bajando, bordeando su ropa interior y adentrándose en las profundidades de su intimidad. Un estremecimiento la recorrió por completo gimiendo a continuación cuando su mano volvió a salir.

Sus dedos tiraron hacia abajo, pero una mano los detuvo impidiendo su cometido. Sus ojos interrogantes se encontraron con su mirada sugerente.

-Con la boca – se limitó a contestar.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa pícara.

-Eres una pervertida ¿Que clase de sueños tienes?

-Puedes parar si quieres – lo retó conociendo la respuesta.

-Estás loca, esto está de lo más interesante. – dijo volviendo a su tarea.

Sus labios bajaron poco a poco, besando cada parte de su piel hasta llegar a su anterior objetivo. Su boca arrastró con fiereza la molesta prenda interior, mientras sus manos la seguían con pausado martirio.

Un gemido escapó de su interior cuando sintió como el pie de la castaña se coló por su boxer, quitándolo dificultosamente. Sus dedos explorando, dejando su marca ardiente en cada recóndito lugar de su anatomía. Él no se quedaría atrás.

Ya desnudos rodaron por el suelo, besándose apasionadamente. El moreno quedó encima de nuevo, arrinconando a su presa con su cuerpo. Y entró, poco a poco, cambiando la sensación de dolor inicial por otra de absoluto placer.

Sus cuerpos sincronizados en un vaivén de caderas, acompasando los movimientos y gemidos en uno solo. Consumiéndose en el fuego de su pasión más oculta, solo sucumbida en sus sueños, pero que ahora estaba a punto de cumplirse hasta en el más mínimo detalle.

Y gritó, gritó como nunca lo había hecho, el placer en su estado más puro adueñándose de todo su ser. Y él gritó con ella, que importaba si todo el colegio se enteraba, que más daba que la profesora McGonagall mandara una **brigada** antidisturbios en su busca. Por fin estaban juntos. Dos cuerpos que ahora uno son.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En ese mismo castillo, en el dormitorio de sexto año de Gryffindor, un pelirrojo se movía inquieto en su cama, soñando cosas con sus dos mejores amigos que no deberían estar pasando.

_**FIN**  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pues ya solo nos queda una palabra, que pena, le estaba pillando el gusto a esto, pero bueno aún puedo disfrutar de los lemons de las otras participantes :babas:. _

_Pues de nuevo nos leemos mañana, gracias por seguir leyendo._

_Besazos . _

**Lucy**


	5. Obsequio

_Hoy llegamos al final de este proyecto que a mi, personalmente, me ha aportado mucho. Espero que vosotros también lo hayais disfrutado, y a los que habeis dejado vuestra imprescindible opinión, gracias, esto va para todos vosotros. _

**Malu Daidoji:** _Hola wapa, me elegro de que te haya gustado, y no te esperaras esa salida de Hermione, a veces esta chica nos sorprende. A mi también me da pena que se acabe, pero volveré pronto. Disfruta de este mientras tanto. Besos._

**Zarland-black93:**_ Hola wapa, me alegro de que pudieras leerlo al final y de que te gustara. Tu escribes muy bien , no te preocupes por eso y si necesitas algún consejo yo te ayudo encantada. Besazos. _

**Monika Granger:** _Hola preciosa, siento haberte creado esa duda, es que me gusta jugar con esa ambiguedad y crear incertidumbre, pero a veces me paso un poco, xD. Ron NO estaba soñando con ellos, eso pasó de verdad, pero como en la mañana hablaron del sueño y Ron es un poco obsesivo soñó con cosas de ese tipo. Espero haberte aclarado y que te hayas quedado más tranquila ,xD, sino me dices. Besazos._

**araneli h y hr: **_Hola wapa, la verdad es que me cuando me di cuenta ya estaba introducida, fue todo muy rápido, xD. Pues mi consejo es que lo tengas claro en tu mente y una vez tengas las escenas claras en tu cabeza describirlas sobre el papel como tu las imagines. Mañana sin falta me paso a leerlo. Besos. _

_Y aquí la bendita palabra que tanto esperabais, y que a mi me ha traido más de un quebradero de cabeza, espero que os guste y que esté a la altura de vuestras exigencias._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Dedicado y escrito con todo mi cariño a mi maravillosa amant...amiga invisible _harryherm_, aunque esta sea la última palabra quiero decirte que tu siempre tendrás un hueco en mi corazón. Ojalá lo disfrutes. Besazos._ **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CALIENTE COMO EL HIELO **

**OBSEQUIO _(Meñique)_ **

Era una tranquila tarde para pasear, el dorado sol ya se ocultaba, pero el bello atardecer anaranjado invitaba a contemplarlo tumbado sobre el césped, con la suave brisa acompañando el hermoso paisaje.

A pesar de la romántica estampa, dos jóvenes se encontraban en el interior del castillo, rendidos a la pasión de sus propios cuerpos.

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, almas solitarias, compañeros de aventuras, amigos inseparables y ahora, amantes a escondidas, se entregaban a caricias y besos nunca antes pensados.

La locura los envolvía dando rienda suelta a los instintos reprimidos.El infierno estaba frió al lado de sus cuerpos, la tensión era evidente en los feroces besos que se daban y el fuego salvaje que sus manos transportaban en cada roce insignificante.

Las uñas se clavaban, los dientes mordisqueaban, pero eso no hacia más que estimular, sus ya de por si, ansiosos cuerpos.

Sus irracionales mentes eran ya parte del deseo fogoso de sus corazones, que se consumían en la ardiente explosión de sus pieles.

El ansioso ojiverde se dejó caer en una silla cercana, sentando sobre sus piernas a su chica, de espaldas a su cuerpo.

Sin dejar en ningún momento de tocar lo que tenía a su alcance beso con pasión su cuello. La ojimiel enlazó una de sus manos a la del mago, bajándola hasta su muslo y acompañándola hacia el interior de su falda. El moreno jadeó en su clavícula, mientras atrapaba sus pechos con la mano libre.

La bruja guió la mano que sostenía por sobre la ropa interior, acariciando poco a poco su propia intimidad y notando como se endurecía la hombría bajo ella. Con un ronroneo de placer contenido los dedos del joven tocaron piel bajo la fina lencería.

Y se adentraron, en busca de esa piel de suavidad celestial, mientras sus jadeos lo incitaban a descubrir en profundidad a la diosa recostada sobre él, demasiado sexy para que cualquier mortal se resistiera.

Su **meñique** palpó a tientas en busca del camino correcto, que encontró sin dificultad, mandando a dos de sus exploradores a reconocer el terreno. El gemido placentero que emitió la prefecta le indicó que iba por buen camino.

La castaña se movía sobre su mano, retorciéndose en el placer que provocaban sus calidos dedos dentro de ella. Rozando la locura, consiguió aferrarse a la camisa del buscador, mientras un grito era ahogado desesperadamente contra su boca.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la cordura consiguió mirarlo con precipitación, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo rogaron porque se detuviera.

-Para – dijo entrecortadamente. – por favor.

-Ya casi está. – le susurró seductoramente.

-Quiero venirme contigo dentro. – articuló con dificultad.

-Ya estoy dentro. – debatió, pero bajando el ritmo.

-No así. – dijo notando la decadencia del compás. - Quiero sentirte todo.

-Tú lo has querido. – dijo perversamente.

Sus dedos salieron a la superficie, impregnados por la viscosa sustancia de su excitación. La erótica danza se detuvo mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

Sin perder un minuto la chica saltó de sus piernas seguida por el ansioso ojiverde. Sus minúsculas braguitas rojas cayeron a sus pies mientras el azabache hacia lo propio con sus pantalones y boxer, liberando su aprisionada virilidad.

La ojimiel empujó al chico, que cayó sentado de nuevo en la silla, mostrando su erecto miembro en tan vulnerable posición. La bruja se sentó sobre él, sintiéndolo completamente en ella, pegándose a su cuerpo por el atrayente placer carnal.

Sus manos atraparon sus pechos por debajo de la camisa mientras ella llevaba el ritmo de los movimientos, sintiéndose una y otra vez.

Sus piernas temblaron sintiendo la inminente sacudida del placer supremo. Volando hasta un lugar llamado clímax. Muriendo de amor en brazos del otro, como mil veces atrás sucediera.

La bomba explotó en sus cuerpos, liberando toda su energía, dejando tan solo un par de cuerpos inertes, uno encima del otro.

Con algo de dificultad la chica consiguió levantar la cabeza de su hombro, contemplando la mueca de satisfacción en el rostro de su amante.

-Ha sido fantástico. – le sonrió abrazándola.

-No, ha sido sublime. – corrigió recobrando el aliento.

Unos gritos resonaron al fondo del pasillo, era la hora de la cena y los alumnos ya se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor.

La chica se levantó de sobre el muchacho, resbalando su eyaculación por sus piernas. Un Simple hechizo y ya estaba todo limpio. El mago se subió los pantalones mientras la ojimiel recogía sus bragas del suelo.

Se acercó hacia él peinando un poco su revuelto cabello, mientras el abrochaba la camisa de la joven, rozando de camino sus atributos femeninos.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces Potter, o no podré resistirme. – le advirtió la prefecta.

-No era mi intención provocarte. – contestó con malicia, consciente de que ella sabía la verdad.

Como respuesta obtuvo un profundo beso que le hizo sentir ganas de empezar de nuevo, sus manos se empezaron a mover de nuevo mientras ella lo imitaba con soltura, pero su deseo fue rompiéndose conforme la bruja se alejo de su boca, hasta serle imposible alcanzarla.

-Te amo. – dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta, dejándolo ahí plantado como un pasmarote.

Su sensual movimiento de caderas lo tenia cautivo, sus piernas firmes que tantas veces había delineado se movían incitando a seguirlas hasta el fin del mundo. A su espalda su cabello ondeaba, sus ojos decían claramente a quien pertenecía, mientras esos labios seductores le sonreían invitándole a probarlos.

-¿Vienes o que? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

Como un niño amparado se agarró con fuerza, como quien se agarra a la vida, para nunca dejarla escapar. Y juntos emprendieron el camino a la torre de Gryffindor, no tenían hambre, ya la habían saciado con sus cuerpos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El moreno subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto después de haber dejado a su chica al pie de su dormitorio, con un casto beso en la mejilla, como los buenos amigos que aparentaban ser.

A su entrada lo recibió un hambriento pelirrojo, que lo arroyó en su intento por salir en busca de alimento.

-Lo siento amigo, es que es hora de comer. – dijo levantándose de suelo.

-No importa, estoy bien. – contestó ya en pie.

-Se te ha caído algo. – dijo recogiéndolo del suelo. - ¿Qué diablos es esto?

En la mano del ojiazul se encontraba una prenda roja que había visto antes, una minúscula prenda femenina que su portadora le había entregado como obsequio. Algo se agitó en su interior mientras contemplaba las braguitas de Hermione en las sucias manos de su amigo.

-Dame eso. – dijo receloso.

Con un fuerte tirón se las arrebató guardándolas cuidadosamente en su bolsillo.

-Tranquilo, no iba a quedarme tu trofeo. – dijo a la defensiva.

-No es un trofeo, es mucho más, tú no lo entenderías.

-¿Y quien es la afortunada? – inquirió curioso. – ¿Que calladito te lo tenias?

-No es nadie. – dijo avergonzado.

-Pues para no ser nadie parece que la conoces muy a fondo.

-¡No hables así de ella! – exclamó furioso.

-O sea, que no es solo sexo.

-No soy esa clase de chico.

-Lo supongo, pero ¿Y ella¿Estás seguro?

-Es de lo único que he estado seguro en mi vida.

-¿Desde cuando estáis juntos?

-Desde siempre, estábamos destinados.

-Que bonito, si que te ha dado fuerte. – dijo suspirando. – ¿me dirás quien es?

-Cuando estemos preparados serás el primero en saberlo.

-Esta bien, solo, ten cuidado con esas fans locas.

-Gracias por comprenderlo. – dijo abrazándolo

Los dos muchachos bajaron la escalera de nuevo, encontrándose con su amiga castaña leyendo en un sillón.

La sangre del moreno se concentró en su cara al saber lo que portaba en el bolsillo y se permitió contemplar sus torneadas piernas subiendo hasta su falda, que cada vez le parecía más corta.

-¿No venís a cenar? – preguntó desde el retrato el pelirrojo.

-No tenemos hambre. – contestaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose sonriendo.

-Bien, pero no os perdáis como siempre, que últimamente desaparecéis por horas. – dijo antes de abandonar la estancia.

-Tenemos que hablar. – dijo mirándola seriamente.

-Has recibido mi obsequio. – sonrió descruzando las piernas y volviéndolas a cruzar.

-Estate quieta, como te vea alguien… - dijo apretando los puños.

La chica se levantó, parándose frente a él.

-Nadie sabe lo que llevo debajo de la falda. – susurró bajito.

-Yo si. – dijo mirando a su alrededor, la poco gente que quedaba se afanaba en sus tareas ajenos a ellos. – Y no lo entiendo.

-Solo era una excusa para que bajaras a devolvérmelo. – dijo alzando una ceja.

-No era necesario, iba a volver por ti. – contestó notando el cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigues aquí parado? – lo agarró de la mano, saliendo por el pasillo hasta entrar en un armario.

-No tienes que estar celoso, soy solo tuya. – dijo sensualmente en su oído.

-Tengo algo que te pertenece. – sonrió atrapándola de la cintura.

-Lo sé, yo lo puse ahí. – susurró mientras lo acariciaba.

-Eres insaciable. – murmuró contra su cuello.

-Pero tú has venido por más. – debatió mientras soltaba el pantalón con maestría.

-Tú me has provocado. – dijo excitado.

-Así tendrás que quitar menos ropa. – dijo a tiempo de que el moreno la tocara por debajo de la falda.

-Cada vez me gusta más tu idea. – confesó contra su boca.

Y el deseo voraz se extendió cuando sus bocas se besaron con salvaje apremio. Olvidándose de lo que se estaban diciendo y rindiéndose al placer de su infinito amor.

**_FIN_  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pues ya hemos llegado al final de este proyecto, un placer escribirlo y ojalá el año que viene se vuelve a proponer la actividad. _

Solo decir que en este último escrito la escena en la que Hermione cruza las pierna la copié de la pelicula "Instinto Básico".

Bueno, espero que hayais disfrutado del lemon doble, como regalo de despedida. Tengo algunos borradores después de escribir este proyecto que puede que publique más adelante cuando estén completos, le he pillado el gusto a esto del lemon, xD.

Gracias por haber apoyado mi humilde trabajo.

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS. **

Nos leeremos pronto.

Besazos . 

**Lucy **


End file.
